UN GRAN CAMBIO DE VIDA
by tonkspotter400
Summary: la batalla final entre harry y voldemort ha llegado, pero harry no desea seguir sin embargo no puede morir hasta cumplir su misiones mi primera historia aqui y no soy buena haciendo el summary
1. 1

Acaso pensaste alguna vez que me podrias ganar?- pregunto voldemort con burla mirando hacia donde el "famoso" Harry Potter estaba tirado en el suelo

No, me hicieron pensar eso- respondi mientras en mi rostro se dibujaba una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, se que voy a morir, siento como la obscuridad envuelve mi cuerpo como la muerte se acerca, triunfante al saber que al fin podra tomar mi alma, despues de tantas veces que escape de ella- yo jamas lo crei

Voldemort no pudo evtar sentirse sorprendido ante esta declaracion, el siempre habaia pensado en el chico como un verdadero obstaculo, todos confiaban en el, pero el chico nisiquiera tenia confianza en si mismo, se habia rendido demaciado facil, la prueba: harry potter, ileso fisicamente con su varita junto a el y aun asi rendido ante los pies del dark lord.

Tienes miedo Potter?- pregutno Voldemort con Burla, la intencion era picar al griffindor para divertirse un rato- es acaso esa la razon por la cual no te piedes mover siquiera para coger tu varita?

No Tom- Voldemort se enfurece ante la mencion de su nombre muggle- no tengo miedo, ¿porque abria de tenerlo?

Vas a morir- dijo Voldemort

Deveria temerle a eso?-respondi con burla - matame de una buena vez y termina con esto

Sabes esperaba ponerle final a tu vida de una manera mas espectacular- dijo Voldemort- esperaba mucho mas del protegido de Dumbuldore y salvador del mundo magico

una carcajada salio de mi garcganta, y mire divertido como voldemort me miraba como si estuviera loco, nada mas cierto, tanto dolor y sufrimiento habian robado gran parte de mi cordura o mas bien dicho de mi alma, demaciadas perdidas, mire hacia un lado, detras de Voldemort esta mi "mejor amigo", uno de los mortif agos mas fieles al lord, no por creer en sus ideales si no porque sus celos hacen qeu no dese otra cosa mas que mi cabeza en bandeja de plata, un dur o golpe el verlo unirse a las filas de voldemort mientras yo le habia desafiado a un duelo, en cuanto vi al ultimo de mis amigos ir con el lord me di por vencido, nada ni nadie por quien luchar, lo unico que esperaba era que la muerte me llevase. Tal vez si hubiera encontrado mas apoyo moral en mis amigos o si mis padres y padrino n hubieran muerto tendria esa batalla ganada.

bueno, si te das por vencido tan facilmente creo que lo mejor sera matarte de una buena vez- dijo voldemort- Wesley, puedes divertirte con potter si lo deseas

vi como mi amigo avanzaba con una mueca de satisfaccion en la cara, me lanzo varios crucios y aun asi no logro sacar un solo grito de dolor de mi boca, siento como me asfixio con mi propia sangre y sin embargo no suelto ni un solo quejido de dolor, es mucho peor el que debo soportar en mi corazon, aun no entiendo como aquel con quien ayer lloraba la muertede mi mejor amiga ahora sea quien me este torturando. Ahora voldemort se hacerca trinfunte hacia mi, al fin me tiene como siempre deseo: arodillado ante sus pies, me levanto haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, no piens o morir arodillado ante este ser. pronuncia la maldicion asesina y antes de qeu llege a mi cuerpo comienzo a pensar lo diferente que hubiera sido si no me hubieran mentido, si dumbuldore no mu hubiese ocupado como una simple marioneta, si hubiese aceptado la mano de malfoy en nuestro primer año, si tan solo mis padres vivieran. $$$$$$

al final el rayo de luz verde toca mi cuerpo, siento como mi alma y espirito vuelan a una velocidad imprecionante, hacia una luz blanca de pronto la luz desaparece y me detengo flotando en la nada y comienzo a escuchar voces, no me gusta el camino que sigue esa conversacion

No puede abandonar el mundo aun- dice una voz dulce y angelical- tiene que cu mplir su mision

como la va a cu mplir? si le regreso a su cuerpo volvera a morir, no tiene nada que le motive a luchar- dijo otra voz, igual de dulce ty aungelical, solo que un poco mas grave

vaya si eres distraido, no has escuchad o sus pensamientos antes de que muririera???-pregutno la primera voz

no, estaba muy ocupado intentando hacer que se apartara del rayo, pero el chiquillo es muy terco- dijo la segunda voz, mientras harry estaba muy confundido, intento halbar pero ningun sonido salio de su boca "maldita sea, se supone qeu deveria estar ya en el paraiso sin preocuparme por voldemort y viendo a mis padres y a sirius nuevamente" penso harry, quien para su mala suerte mientras pensaba esto se perdio de la conversacion de las voces y lo ultimo que escucho fue como la segunda voz bufaba molesta

mas problemas- exclamo la segunda voz- porque nunca puedo ser el guardian de un mago normal y tanquilo, primero merlin, luego el mago ese que trataba de cruzar una cabra con una quimera, y ahora este niño

ya callate, ahora tengo que hacerlo regresar, pero tardara un poco, se tienen que cambiar demaciadas cosas- dijo la promera voz

y lo mandaras con lo recuerdos que tiene de ahora??- pregunto la segunda voz

si, asi sera mas facil que no se de pro vencido al final - dijo la primera voz

listo, le mandaremos para cuando inicie Hogarts, asi no tendre que cambiar tantas cosas y el no necesitara preguntar mucho con respecto a su vida- dijo la primera voz, e inmediatamente harry sintio como era alejado de la luz y paz que tanto nececitaba, y de pronto sintio de nuevo como estaba en su cuerpo, se sentia un tanto extraño


	2. Default Chapter

Acaso pensaste alguna vez que me podrias ganar?- pregunto voldemort con burla mirando hacia donde el "famoso" Harry Potter estaba tirado en el suelo

No, me hicieron pensar eso- respondi mientras en mi rostro se dibujaba una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, se que voy a morir, siento como la obscuridad envuelve mi cuerpo como la muerte se acerca, triunfante al saber que al fin podra tomar mi alma, despues de tantas veces que escape de ella- yo jamas lo crei

Voldemort no pudo evtar sentirse sorprendido ante esta declaracion, el siempre habaia pensado en el chico como un verdadero obstaculo, todos confiaban en el, pero el chico nisiquiera tenia confianza en si mismo, se habia rendido demaciado facil, la prueba: harry potter, ileso fisicamente con su varita junto a el y aun asi rendido ante los pies del dark lord.

Tienes miedo Potter?- pregutno Voldemort con Burla, la intencion era picar al griffindor para divertirse un rato- es acaso esa la razon por la cual no te piedes mover siquiera para coger tu varita?

No Tom- Voldemort se enfurece ante la mencion de su nombre muggle- no tengo miedo, ¿porque abria de tenerlo?

Vas a morir- dijo Voldemort

Deveria temerle a eso?-respondi con burla - matame de una buena vez y termina con esto

Sabes esperaba ponerle final a tu vida de una manera mas espectacular- dijo Voldemort- esperaba mucho mas del protegido de Dumbuldore y salvador del mundo magico

una carcajada salio de mi garcganta, y mire divertido como voldemort me miraba como si estuviera loco, nada mas cierto, tanto dolor y sufrimiento habian robado gran parte de mi cordura o mas bien dicho de mi alma, demaciadas perdidas, mire hacia un lado, detras de Voldemort esta mi "mejor amigo", uno de los mortif agos mas fieles al lord, no por creer en sus ideales si no porque sus celos hacen qeu no dese otra cosa mas que mi cabeza en bandeja de plata, un dur o golpe el verlo unirse a las filas de voldemort mientras yo le habia desafiado a un duelo, en cuanto vi al ultimo de mis amigos ir con el lord me di por vencido, nada ni nadie por quien luchar, lo unico que esperaba era que la muerte me llevase. Tal vez si hubiera encontrado mas apoyo moral en mis amigos o si mis padres y padrino n hubieran muerto tendria esa batalla ganada.

bueno, si te das por vencido tan facilmente creo que lo mejor sera matarte de una buena vez- dijo voldemort- Wesley, puedes divertirte con potter si lo deseas

vi como mi amigo avanzaba con una mueca de satisfaccion en la cara, me lanzo varios crucios y aun asi no logro sacar un solo grito de dolor de mi boca, siento como me asfixio con mi propia sangre y sin embargo no suelto ni un solo quejido de dolor, es mucho peor el que debo soportar en mi corazon, aun no entiendo como aquel con quien ayer lloraba la muertede mi mejor amiga ahora sea quien me este torturando. Ahora voldemort se hacerca trinfunte hacia mi, al fin me tiene como siempre deseo: arodillado ante sus pies, me levanto haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, no piens o morir arodillado ante este ser. pronuncia la maldicion asesina y antes de qeu llege a mi cuerpo comienzo a pensar lo diferente que hubiera sido si no me hubieran mentido, si dumbuldore no mu hubiese ocupado como una simple marioneta, si hubiese aceptado la mano de malfoy en nuestro primer año, si tan solo mis padres vivieran.

al final el rayo de luz verde toca mi cuerpo, siento como mi alma y espirito vuelan a una velocidad imprecionante, hacia una luz blanca de pronto la luz desaparece y me detengo flotando en la nada y comienzo a escuchar voces, no me gusta el camino que sigue esa conversacion

No puede abandonar el mundo aun- dice una voz dulce y angelical- tiene que cu mplir su mision

como la va a cu mplir? si le regreso a su cuerpo volvera a morir, no tiene nada que le motive a luchar- dijo otra voz, igual de dulce ty aungelical, solo que un poco mas grave

vaya si eres distraido, no has escuchad o sus pensamientos antes de que muririera???-pregutno la primera voz

no, estaba muy ocupado intentando hacer que se apartara del rayo, pero el chiquillo es muy terco- dijo la segunda voz, mientras harry estaba muy confundido, intento halbar pero ningun sonido salio de su boca "maldita sea, se supone qeu deveria estar ya en el paraiso sin preocuparme por voldemort y viendo a mis padres y a sirius nuevamente" penso harry, quien para su mala suerte mientras pensaba esto se perdio de la conversacion de las voces y lo ultimo que escucho fue como la segunda voz bufaba molesta

mas problemas- exclamo la segunda voz- porque nunca puedo ser el guardian de un mago normal y tanquilo, primero merlin, luego el mago ese que trataba de cruzar una cabra con una quimera, y ahora este niño

ya callate, ahora tengo que hacerlo regresar, pero tardara un poco, se tienen que cambiar demaciadas cosas- dijo la promera voz

y lo mandaras con lo recuerdos que tiene de ahora??- pregunto la segunda voz

si, asi sera mas facil que no se de pro vencido al final - dijo la primera voz

listo, le mandaremos para cuando inicie Hogarts, asi no tendre que cambiar tantas cosas y el no necesitara preguntar mucho con respecto a su vida- dijo la primera voz, e inmediatamente harry sintio como era alejado de la luz y paz que tanto nececitaba, y de pronto sintio de nuevo como estaba en su cuerpo, se sentia un tanto extraño


	3. 1

no le hagan caso a este mensaje, es solamente para ver si aprendo como subir otro capitulo (la tnta de mi no sabe como diablos hacerle), y si alguno se tomo la molestia de leer esto le pido me disculpe por mis horripilantes faltas de ortografia


End file.
